Fuller House
Spin-off series to the 1987-95 American sitcom Full House. Overview Recently widowed D.J. Tanner-Fuller finds a few extra roommates in her sister, Stephanie, who is trying to be a musician, and her best friend Kimmy, who is the mother of a teenage daughter. Theme Song Everywhere You Look Running Time Approximately 25 -30 mins each # of Episodes 13 Cast For the full list see here * Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller * Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler * Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner * Soni Bringas as Ramona Gibbler * Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller * Elias Harger as Max Fuller * Dashiell and Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. Crew Fuller House is from Miller-Boyett Productions and Jeff Franklin Productions in association with Warner Horizon Television for Netflix. For the full list see here * Writer - Jeff Franklin * Producer - Kelly Sandefur * Executive Producer - Robert L. Boyett * Executive Producer - Thomas L. Miller * Costume Design - Mary-Kate Killilea * Theme - Carly Rae Jepsen * Composer - Butch Walker * Set Designer - Francoise Cherry-Cohen * Producer - John Stamos Episodes For the full list of episodes see here Notes In August 2014, reports circulated that Warner Bros. Television was considering a series reboot. John Stamos, who has an ownership stake in the show, headed up the attempt to get the series back into production. In April 2015, it was reported that Netflix was close to closing a deal to produce a 13-episode sequel series tentatively titled Fuller House with Candace Cameron-Bure and Andrea Barber reprising their roles. The report stated that Stamos, Bob Saget and Dave Coulier are "being eyed" to make cameo appearances in the series. Jeff Franklin is said to be the showrunner and executive producer, along with original executive producers Thomas L. Miller and Bob Boyett. On April 20, John Stamos appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live, confirming the spin-off series had been green-lighted. It is scheduled to premiere sometime in 2016 on Netflix, which ordered 13 episodes. The series will focus on D.J., a veterinarian and recently widowed mother of two boys (and pregnant with a third); her sister Stephanie, who is looking to become a musician like her uncle Jesse; and best friend Kimmy, who is mother to a teenage girl. The series will start off with a special episode featuring a Tanner family reunion. On April 21, Netflix confirmed John Stamos' statements on Jimmy Kimmel Live via a statement to CNN, which read, "As big fans of the original Full House, we are thrilled to be able to introduce Fuller House's new narrative to existing fans worldwide, who grew up on the original, as well as a new generation of global viewers that have grown up with the Tanners in syndication." The Stamos reveal left questions about whether the Olsen twins would be involved. On May 22, it was reported that the Olsens will not be reprising the role of Michelle. On May 28, Lori Loughlin confirmed that she has signed on for the series. Bob Saget and Dave Coulier have been confirmed to be returning; John Stamos will guest star as well and serve as a producer. On June 11, 2015, it was announced that Netflix is in the process of casting Danny's new wife Teri and Kimmy's ex-husband, Fernando. Teri is described as "an attractive, vivacious, and youthful 40 year old African American woman who has an appetite for Danny and isn't afraid to shower him with affection", while Fernando is said to be "inappropriately Passionate -- He is relentless in his attempts to reunite with Kimmy and maintains a close relationship with their daughter, Ramona". In July 2015, Netflix chief content officer Ted Sarandos said that it was still possible for Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen to return as Michelle. Dylan and Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit also confirmed that they would be making appearances as Nicky and Alex Katsopolis. Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen considered doing a phone call from New York for Fuller House but decided against it. John Stamos and Jeff Franklin contacted Elizabeth Olsen to play the role of Michelle Tanner but her agent turned them down. On January 21, John Stamos stated there will be a season 2 of Fuller House. On March 2, it was announced "Fuller House Season 2 coming soon". Filming for season 2 will begin in May 2016. Trivia * It will be 20 years since Full House has ended. * The Olsen twins won't reprise their roles as Michelle Tanner. Executive producer Robert L. Boyett said in a statement; "Although Ashley and Mary-Kate will not be a part of Fuller House, I know how much Full House has meant to them and they are still very much considered family, it t has been exciting to see how they have built their professional careers, and I support their choice to focus on their fashion brands and various business endeavors. I appreciate their support and good wishes towards Fuller House." * Ashley Olsen's middle name happens to be Fuller, which is her mother's maiden name. Ashley Olsen was a star of the original series Full House. * D.J. was originally meant to be pregnant at the start of the show. Gallery Cast Pictures CGHapsSUoAA7jkh.jpg 11386536_968399173181270_842545571_n.jpg Dave on set.jpg Fuller-House-Lead.png 11335790_1404131286580863_1786693542_n.jpg tumblr_m73kb4BYpr1rtn8g9.jpg on set.jpg fuller-house.jpg scott-weinger-lori-loughlin-fuller-house-steve-ftr.jpg cast pics5.jpg cast pics6.jpg twit5.jpg Twitter2.jpg insta1.jpg insta2.jpg onset1.jpg cast pic1.png Castpic2.jpg CastPic3.jpg CastPic4.png CastPic5.jpg Promo Pictures FullerHouseCast.jpg PromoPic1.jpg PromoPic2.jpg PromoPic3.jpg PromoPic4.jpg Promo1.jpg PromoPic5.jpg PromoPic6.jpg PromoPic7.jpg PromoPic8.jpg PromoPic9.jpg PromoPic10.jpg PromoPic11.jpg PromoPic12.jpg PromoPic13.jpg PromoPic14.jpg PromoPic15.jpg Videos Category:Fuller House Category:Images Category:Lists Category:Videos